


Headcanon: Byakuya + Falling in love again

by aba_ridemerenji



Series: Headcanons [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, and that good shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: Anonymous asked: headcanons for Byakuya Kuchiki falling in love again?





	Headcanon: Byakuya + Falling in love again

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [aba-ridemerenji](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com)  
> This post: [here](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com/post/181897176408/headcanons-for-byakuya-kuchiki-falling-in-love)

 

 

Lots of companionable silence. Byakuya’s not wasting his time with anyone he doesn’t want to be around. But he just wants to be around you. If you haven’t been intimate yet, just being next to you is intoxicating to him. (because Byakuya dont do casual sex, sorry. Too risky.) 

Don’t think for a second that he’s some smooth operator at all times. He’s just as big as a dork as the rest of us in love, he just hides it better ;) If you bump into him in the morning, he’s going to be concentrating very hard on his work for the rest of the day - his thoughts keep drifting back to you, how your hair looked in the morning light, the light scent of soap wafting downwind as you rushed towards your first training exercise of the day, the bare skin of the nape of your neck visible as you made a deep bow to greet him. 

Compliment him? He’ll say thank you, and then just look you in the eye, letting the silence go on for a touch too long. When you break eye contact and give an awkward little laugh, he’s torn between kicking himself for making things weird, and tamping down the bubbling flutter in his chest - you just have a really cute smile, ok? 

This dork has his moments though. Remember those quiet moments you spend beside him? Maybe you’re taking a walk in the garden on a perfect spring day. Maybe it’s in the privacy of a drawing room at dusk. Whatever it is, he always makes sure that you’re both alone, when he makes his move. The subtlest of steps, and he’s inches from you. As a noble, Byakuya is acutely aware of social cues and appropriate behaviour - invading your space this way is very much intentional. He’ll test the waters a little, give you enough time to back away, to clam up and look away. But when he’s this close, every shallow, uneven breath is drowned out by the blood rushing to your head, but every hitch in your breathing is perfectly audible to Byakuya. For someone so aloof, the heat emanating off him makes you want to laugh, warm enough to match your reddening face. These are the times he has the upper hand, and you both know it. When he gets like this, commanding, imposing, utterly impossible to ignore, you always seem to admit something you never would normally, say something that makes your cheeks heat up. He’ll draw it out of you effortlessly. A concession that he’s been on your mind. An admission that it happens more often than you’d like. A confession that these thoughts include those of the…explicit variety. (He likes that last one very much. The way you flushed bright red and your voice faltered a little only made your revelation all the more delightful.) 

 

Ok the big one: the dead wife. 

He takes ages to get over Hisana. Fucking forever. Not even in human time either, in shinigami time, which is like what, 600 years at the very least? Considering his naturally guarded personality and the need to Choose Wisely™ because of his social standing and position, put another 100 years on top of that. 

My theory is, he’s not falling for anyone if the relationship is too tough to pursue and see through. He’s had a taste of true love. (Ok I know Hisana canonically said “sorry I couldn’t return ur love” but I interpret that as “I couldn’t love you as much as you loved me/I couldn’t do as much for you as you did for me”) I’d think Byakuya would want to do it ‘right’ this time - he’s big on righting wrongs and doing the proper thing. 

Regardless of whether it’s an ideal match or not, he’ll know when you’re starting to grow on him. It could be an immediate attraction - the kind where everything either of you say or do draws the other in like a whirlpool, circling and dancing around the issue the long way around even though yall know damn well where things are headed. Yeah he’s not a dumbass, Byakuya knows when he’s starting to have feelings~ for you, but somehow, it hits him like a boot to the face when he realises he capital L *loves* you. 

Byakuya doesn’t suddenly turn into his bratty teenage self around you and only you. Oh no. You’ll soon realise that’s because he’s a bratty teenager ALL THE FUCKING TIME. When he’s ordering Renji to fetch him a teacup. When he delivers a icy barb of reproach when speaking to Ichigo. When he purposely terrifies his squad members a little. All the time. The catch is that if Byakuya is in love with you, he’s comfortable enough giving you enough peeks to that side of him. To let some of the irritation, glee, pouting, and pettiness leak through his noble exterior - just enough that only someone very close *and* very observant would notice. 

 

I could see him falling for a fellow noble. He’s already done the whole rebellious thing, u & me against the world bb uwu!! And he’s mature enough now to consider that there are more things that make for a successful match than love alone. (Don’t get me wrong, he won’t settle for a marriage of convenience - if anything, I think loving and losing Hisana made Byakuya even more determined to marry someone he truly loves, if he ever does marry again.) 

She’d have to be a boss ass lady, the queen to his king. Someone who understands the power of her position, and the sacrifice and responsibility that comes with it. Someone like him, basically. Think Claire Underwood (house of cards) but not evil. Byakuya wants an equal, not a trophy. Sparks could fly right away, but I also think that Byakuya would be open to starting with someone who’s a good match on paper - even if there’s less chemistry than desired - and trying to get to know them and grow the relationship from there. Maybe someone the clan set him up with. 

 

The bottom line in this relationship is that this time, it’s for good. He’ll search for someone who ticks all the boxes, and he won’t give himself over until he finds the one that does. Someone the clan approves of, meets his standards, and of course, he really fucking loves. So he’ll fight for you, and he’s very, very serious about spending the rest of his long, long life with you. (Please don’t die on him)


End file.
